


Pretty

by rhiannonwrites



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonwrites/pseuds/rhiannonwrites
Summary: Sometimes, Sasha does Oscar's makeup
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Oscar Wilde, Sasha Racket/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 22
Kudos: 26





	Pretty

Sasha sits on his chest, her knees pinning his arms to the bed. Oscar watches her while she carefully applies his makeup, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He could lay like this for hours.

“Close your eyes.” He does, hyper-aware of each gentle swipe of her finger across his eyelids.

When she finishes, she grabs his chin and tilts his head this way and that to appraise her handiwork, leaning in close. “Pretty,” she murmurs as she wipes a bit of excess gloss from the corner of his lips.

Almost imperceptibly, he presses his face into her touch. “Thank you, Sasha.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the idea that Sasha knows how to do makeup because of Eldarion and even though she hates it on herself, she loves doing Oscar's


End file.
